


Solar Eclipse

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Under the Asgardian Sky [9]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Odin (Marvel), Everyone is scared, F/M, Failed Surgery (Mentioned), Fertility Issues, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Three years after Mjolnir and Thor learn about her fertility issues, they hatch a plot with Loki that will either save or condemn them.





	Solar Eclipse

Under the Asgardian sky, three years passed, and the royal cradle remained empty. Odin sent out his ravens daily and listened intently to what they carried back. Most days, his people sang Thor and Mjolnir’s praises and Odin was content. However, these were voiced sentiments and Odin cared more about those that were whispered. He cared about the conversations between intimate friends. The opinions shared when tongues were loosened by drink. Odin cared about those who speculated that Thor impotent, that Mjolnir was barren or having an affair with Loki. Even if the speaker didn’t believe what they were saying, Odin saw it as the seeds of doubt were beginning to take root.

One morning, while he was standing on the balcony above the training grounds, his ravens returned with grim news.

 _“Doubt,”_ Huginn reported in Odin’s ear.

 _“Unease,”_ Muninn concurred in the other ear.

Odin nodded and sent his ravens away. The All-father bowed his head and looked at the training grounds below. Thor was sparring with one of the new Einherjar, holding back to give the soldier a fare fight. Odin’s remaining eye watched his son’s movements; fluid and strong, each motion had purpose. Surely someone such confidence and decisiveness could not impotent.

 _“The problem does not lie with him,”_ Odin assured himself, “ _but with his wife. It’s the only explanation.”_

Odin sighed, feeling a headache forming as he turned his thoughts to his son’s chosen bride. Mjolnir was as decisive as Thor and more confident, but she could also be brash and infuriatingly stubborn.

 _“Not unlike Thor,”_ recalled a soft voice in Odin’s head.

Thor had learned his lesson, Odin reasoned to himself, Mjolnir seemed determined to fight him until the day he died. She still insisted that Loki accompany them when they went among the people but didn’t fight him about it as much as she used to.

 _“Perhaps she’s learning,”_ Odin thought optimistically before shaking his head. _“No, she knows the importance of producing an heir to my throne. If anything, she’s learning to pick her battles.”_

Below, Thor defeated his opponent and noticed his father’s attentive gaze. Thor raised a hand in greeting, accompanied by a bright smile. Odin nodded in reply and motioned for Thor to join him. Thor nodded and exited the training ground.

While Odin waited, he prepared himself for what he needed to say. It wouldn’t be easy, and he knew how Thor would react, but it needed to be done. The future of Asgard depended on it.

“Good morning, father,” Thor greeted.

Odin turned and smiled at his son. “Good morning,” he replied.

“The new Einherjar are promising,” Thor reported, stepping to his father’s side.

“Good,” Odin nodded, “it’s about time our ranks were restored.”

Thor paused then said solemnly, “We lost many good men that day.”

“Yes,” Odin agreed, his voice turning bitter.

“Father,” Thor admonished, “the Dark Elves would have come, regardless of who held the æther. That it was my wife should make no difference. The dwarves have even speculated that it would have killed any other host before we stopped Malekith.”

Odin nodded gravely. “She aided you in saving Asgard,” he replied, “for that, she has my gratitude.”

“This isn’t why you wanted to speak with me,” Thor returned.  

“No,” Odin sighed, “although the topic of our conversation remains the same.”

“She is my wife, father, and I will not hear you speak ill of her,” Thor warned.

Odin turned and looked at his son. “I take no pleasure in what I have to say,” he replied.

“Then why do you say it?” Thor challenged.

“The people are beginning to question your wife’s fertility,” Odin explained. “Doubt is growing in their minds with each day she does not announce her pregnancy.”

Thor closed his eyes and Odin could see the pain his words were causing his son.

“I only say this because I worry for your safety,” Odin continued. “I know that you are not to blame in all this but-”

“-Have care how you speak,” Thor threatened.

“When I am gone,” Odin snapped, “the throne will fall to you. Norns forbid that something should happen to you before your wife gives you an heir.”

Thor set his jaw, trying to keep his anger in check. “You are not making this easier on us,” he muttered.

Odin dropped his gaze.

“Does nothing that she’s done matter to you?” Thor continued. “We are more connected with our people than ever. Our relations with Jotunheim are the strongest they’ve ever been. The Dark Elves are defeated, and earth is safe under our protection. Has she not earned some reprieve from your demands?”

“She is a valent warrior,” Odin conceded, “but that does not excuse her from her duties as your wife.”

Thor bowed his head in frustration.

“In three years of marriage, she has failed in that one regard,” Odin continued. “Is this to be my legacy?”

“Your legacy,” Thor muttered. “Is that all you care about? My wife, the greatest weapon ever forged, will rule at my side. Is that not legacy enough?”

“I’m afraid not,” Odin replied softly.

Thor turned and looked out over Asgard while everything inside him crumbled. A year ago, Loki had arranged for Mjolnir to secretly undergo a procedure to repair her uterine wall. One month after she recovered, a follow-up scan had confirmed their worst fear. The procedure had failed. They’d barely had time to process this before the Convergence began and Mjolnir stumbled upon the æther. After the final battle with Malekith, they had decided to remain on earth to distance themselves from Odin. Then Stark had created Ultron. In the end, they had returned to Asgard, knowing they were living on borrowed time that they had just lost.

“Thor?” Odin whispered, touching his son’s shoulder.

“I should go to my wife,” Thor replied, turning away from Odin’s touch.

**********

“I came as soon as I could,” Loki apologized, closing the bridal chamber door and shielding them from Heimdall.

“Brother,” Mjolnir whispered as she approached and embraced him.

“Sister, what’s happened?” Loki breathed.

Mjolnir raised her eyes to meet his. “It’s over,” she whispered. “Everything’s gone.”

Loki glanced past her, catching Thor’s eyes. The golden prince was slouched in a nearby chair, looking more defeated than Loki had ever seen him.

“What did Odin say?” Loki inquired.

“He’s tired of waiting for an heir,” Thor muttered, “and so are the people.”

Loki’s mouth opened wordlessly.

“After all I’ve done,” Mjolnir snapped.

“-Shhh,” Loki hushed, pulling her close. “We’ll find a way.”

Mjolnir shook her head, “We’re out of options.”

“There is a way,” he said slowly.

“No,” she objected, pushing away from him.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Loki protested.

“Don’t I?” Mjolnir returned.

“You’ve considered it,” Loki mused, stepping towards her.

Mjolnir stared up at him, her lightning eyes flashing. “What you’re suggesting, risks everything and puts all of us in danger. If Odin found out, he would not show us mercy.”

Thor leaned forward in his chair. “What _are_ you suggesting?” he inquired.

“If it works,” Loki whispered, “Odin would be appeased.”

“What are the risks?” Thor replied.

Mjolnir rounded on him. “No, we are not considering this,” she snapped.

“We are out of options,” Thor returned. “If Loki has one, then I want to hear it.”

Mjolnir glared at Loki.

“She’s not wrong,” he admitted to Thor. “The risks we would be taking-”

“-What is your plan?” Thor insisted.

Loki glanced at Mjolnir before stepping towards Thor. He knelt before his mate and looked up into sapphire eyes. “I could give you an heir,” he whispered.

Thor blinked. Had he heard Loki correctly? Was he really offering? The idea had crossed Thor’s mind before, but he’d always pushed it aside. It would have been selfish of him to ask that of Loki…but if he was offering. No, that didn’t make it any less selfish.

Thor looked at Mjolnir and her eyes told him everything. She feared Odin, was desperate for a solution, and afraid to accept Loki’s offer. However, there was something else, something buried that Thor could not fully comprehend as it danced in her eyes.

“Mjolnir,” Thor whispered.

Loki glanced over his shoulder at her and moved out of Thor’s way. Thor stood and walked to his wife.

“What’s wrong?” he inquired, bringing his face close to hers.

“I’ve failed you,” she said in a thin voice.

“No,” Thor breathed, pulling her into his arms. “You haven’t. You could never fail me.”

Mjolnir wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. “I can’t give any children,” she whispered.

Thor tilted her chin up, so their eyes met. “That saddens me,” he admitted, “but it hasn’t lessened my love for you.”

“Mjolnir,” Loki said.

She turned her head to him.

“I did not intend to hurt you,” Loki apologized. “I only wanted to offer a solution, but I should not have pressed the issue.”

Mjolnir shook her head. “It’s the only solution we’ve got,” she admitted.

“There is another option,” Thor said cautiously.

“What are you thinking?” Loki inquired.

Thor took a calming breath. “We could tell father and all of Asgard the truth. If they agree that you are not fit to be my wife, then I will abdicate the throne.”

“Thor,” Mjolnir protested.

“We could leave Asgard,” Thor retorted. “The three of us. We could build a new life together where we could be happy.”

Mjolnir rested her head on his chest, and Loki kissed his cheek.

“It sounds wonderful,” Loki whispered, “but Odin would never allow it.”

“Then we truly have not choice,” Mjolnir said without emotion.

She turned in Thor’s arms and took Loki’s hand in hers.

“I have not made this decision lightly,” he informed her.

Mjolnir nodded, “What do we need to do?”

Loki took hold of Thor’s hand and led him and Mjolnir to a nearby sofa. He sat them down before retrieving the chair Thor had been sitting in when he came in. Loki positioned it in front of the sofa and took hold of Mjolnir and Thor’s hands.

“I looked into this a year or two ago,” Loki began, conscientiously making eye contact. “The procedure isn’t complicated. One of Mjolnir’s eggs would be externally fertilized by Thor’s sperm and then inserted into my vagina. I would then carry your child to term.”

“Aren’t surrogates supposed to be women who have already had a child?” Mjolnir inquired.

Loki squeezed her hand. “It’s preferred, yes,” he admitted, “but given the circumstances, I am willing to take the risk.”

“How are we going to do this?” Mjolnir replied.

“So many questions,” Loki smiled at her.

“I’m making sure you’ve thought this through,” Mjolnir returned.

Thor touched her shoulder and she took a breath. “What I meant was, how are we going to fool Heimdall?”

“Fool him?” Loki repeated.

“We can’t hide this from him. Not entirely,” Mjolnir clarified. “His word will be our only protection from Odin.”

Loki worked up a plan in his head and tested it for flaws until he was confident they would succeed. “This won’t be easy,” he admitted after telling Thor and Mjolnir his plan, “but it will fool Heimdall.”

Mjolnir and Thor thought through Loki’s plan.

“If anything goes wrong…” Mjolnir whispered.

Loki offered her a soft smile, “If everything goes right, you will be holding your son in nine months.”

Mjolnir returned his smile and embraced him. _“Norns as my witness,”_ she thought, _“Odin has driven us to this.”_

Like Thor, she had considered asking Loki to be their surrogate for a long time but had pushed it aside. She had told herself that it would have been a selfish request, asking Loki to carry their child. If they could have trusted someone else with their secret, it would have been easier. No, the freedom to choose would have been easier. If she and Thor could choose to adopt from across the Realms, or if Mjolnir could co-parent Thor anfd Loki’s children, that would have been enough for them. But not for Odin. Adopted children would not be the same as true-born heirs to him and any children of Thor and Loki’s would be unacceptable.

“Thank you, Loki,” she whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarity, surrogacy is NOT selfish. Couples who use surrogacy to have a child are NOT selfish. Those who are surrogates are NOT selfish. 
> 
> Thor and Mjolnir see it as selfish because they are asking someone they know to be their surrogate. (Normally, that isn't how it works.) They also feel that it isn't fair to Loki to ask him to carry their child since he's in love with Thor (I will address that point more later).


End file.
